


Do It

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the blade against demon!Dean's throat and what happens next is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the clip of S10 shown at SDCC so if you are avoiding spoilers please don't read.

"Do it," Dean said, his eyes flashing from black to green, his tongue appearing to caress the words through his parted lips.

Sam hesitated for a moment, torn equally between the need to behead this thing that's no longer his brother and to kiss those too-pretty lips. The knife presses against Dean's skin and when Dean hisses "do it" again Sam slices the knife, just enough to split the skin and he watches, mesmerized, as a drop of blood slides down Dean's neck.

Dean laughs, a cruel, taunting sound to Sam's ears. "Shut the fuck up!" Sam growls, his voice unsteady and breathless.

"Do it, Sammy," Dean says again, as he actually pushes his neck against the blade, increasing the flow of blood.

Sam is lost to the sight of the ruby red blood and almost wants to laugh as he remembers Ruby's red blood, but the smell of Dean's seeps from his nose and invades his body, making him tremble. Dean laughs again and Sam drops the knife, pushing his brother back against the wall.

Dean could flick Sam across the room easily, snap his neck like it was a twig, make him choke; Dean could end Sam so easily. Yet he does nothing except laugh again.

Sam forces himself to look away from the ruby red blood and into Dean's eyes. He wishes they were black when he sees the lust, desire and need swirling in the green, mirroring his own feelings, but . There's amusement there too and it pisses Sam off.

"Don't you fucking laugh at me!" Sam yells, his hands on Dean's shirt collar, gripping him tight, holding him against the wall.

"Can't help it, Sammy, this here is the best fucking joke ever!" Dean grins but Sam's not looking at his face any more, his whole focus is now on the small stream of blood running down Dean's neck. Blood, Dean, want, need, Dean, blood...

Sam has to fight it, he's tried so many months to save Dean, but he's so weary and he's so tired of being alone. "Fuck," he whispers and raises his hand to catch the blood on his fingers.

"Do it, Sammy," Dean urges him, no amusement in his voice now, just naked raw want.

Sam lifts his trembling hand to his mouth and looks at Dean as he licks his fingers. Dean's breathing heavily now, his eyes wide and still so green, and he grabs Sam around the waist so their bodies are pressed together. Sam is overwhelmed by the taste of Dean, the smell of him, the press of his body and then Dean rolls his hips and Sam feels Dean's hardening dick, his own leaping to life in response.

Sam groans and leans in to lick the blood from Dean's neck, it tastes fresher and sweeter straight from the wound. Sam starts to suck, tentatively at first, expecting Dean to resist and when his brother just moans and grinds his hips like a fucking porn star Sam sucks harder, the warm liquid filling his mouth. As Sam swallows Dean's blood a familiar surge of power hits him and he knows this was meant to be.

Everything he's ever wanted is here right now in his hands. He has wanted to fuck Dean since he was 13 and jerked off to the image of Dean every night. He has wanted to release the power within him for so long, all the while struggling so hard to be normal, to be good. He has wanted to feel strong and invincible, as he had when drinking demon blood. But most of all he has wanted to be with Dean again, he has felt like half a person these last months. And now he can be whole, now he can have it all, now they can be together forever as they were always meant to be.

Dean pushes him away, with an angry "what the fuck Sammy, enough!"

Sam licks his lips, savoring the taste of his brother. He grins and Dean grins too.

"Never enough," Sam leans in again and kisses Dean briefly, leaving a smear of blood on Dean's perfect lips, "I'll never have enough of you."

Dean laughs again and licks his lips, making Sam growl with want. Dean grabs Sam's hair and kisses him hard, hungry, Sam can taste Dean and feel the heat of his mouth, Dean is all he wants, all he'll ever need. Their dicks are hard and rubbing against each other. Sam is sure he is nothing more now than a huge pulsing mass of need.

"Dean..." he growls, pulling away, searching his brother's face for permission but knowing he can't stop now.

Dean smiles, eyes flashing black, "Do it, Sammy."


	2. Do It, Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion piece to "Do It" from Dean's point of view, where Sam has a blade at demon!Dean's throat and what happens next is perhaps inevitable

Sam has the blade at his throat in an impressively fast time, startling Dean and he feels his eyes become black in response. Dean remembers a time when he would have been proud of Sammy’s quick response, but he no longer feels anything for the tall, weary, skinny man before him.

That’s a lie, because he does feel something; something that his old self hid way down beneath the layers of leather and plaid, skin and bone, blood and family. He feels it so strong and he doesn’t know if he wants Sam to hurt him or to fuck him right now. He keeps his gaze on Sam, his eyes switching back to green.

“Do it.” Dean growls at his brother. “It’s all you.”

Sam’s face registers confusion, distaste, love, hate and such a mixture of useless fucking stupid human emotions that Dean wants to laugh.

Instead he goads Sammy with another “do it” and is rewarded when Sam slices his neck, just a little, Dean feels the burn but it feels so good. Sam did it, Sam cut him, Sam wants his blood, and Sam wants him. He laughs now and Sam gets mad.

“Shut the fuck up!" Sam yells, but Dean can tell that Sam is losing his fight against himself, losing the battle against the evil that has always been lurking there inside him.

"Do it, Sammy," Dean says again as he moves forward, thrusting his neck against the blade, relishing the sting and the feeling of his blood running down his neck.

Sam grabs him with his good arm and pushes him up against the wall. Dean is impressed by his strength, he looked too frail to be this strong and Dean wonders if the demon-blood inside Sam is already coming to life, sparking and heating up, spreading its power. Dean could still overpower Sam, but he doesn’t want to. He laughs again and feels his dick getting hard at the thought of Sam feeding from him, Sam embracing his dark side, Sam fucking him…

"Don't you fucking laugh at me!" Sam yells, both hands on Dean, gripping him tight, holding him against the wall. That’s gotta hurt, Dean thinks, and knows his brother is so psyched up now he doesn’t feel the pain of his broken shoulder.

"Can't help it, Sammy, this here is the best fucking joke ever!" Dean chuckles as he looks at Sam and sees his brothers eyes focus on his neck, on the blood. Sam looks like a man in a dream, his eyes still on the blood and he moves a hand up and runs it over the wound, over the blood. Dean’s dick twitches at Sam’s hand on his skin and at the way Sam whispers “fuck” almost reverently as he touches the wound.

Dean knows now that this, this intimate touch from Sammy, is what he has been looking for since he woke up to Crowley’s dulcet tones and his new life. He eagerly accepted the King of Hell’s challenge to howl at the moon. He bedded more women in a few weeks than he had in his life before, and he had been no slouch in the bedroom department. He fucked a few men too, not a completely new experience, but an illuminating one when he found he actually liked being fucked, being held down, being split open, being hurt. He has been in threesomes and foursomes, drunk several bars dry, been in numerous bar-fights and brawls, and generally had the time of his fucking life, with no cares, no responsibilities, and no consequences.

Yet nothing filled the hole inside him, and he hadn’t even realised how big that hole was until Sam touched his neck almost tenderly. Just a touch was all it took.

"Do it, Sammy," Dean almost pleads, desperate now for more, wanting Sam’s lips on his neck.

Dean watches as Sam licks his fingers, staring at Dean the whole time and Dean hasn’t felt this alive, this turned on, this aware of every-fucking-thing ever before. Dean grabs Sam’s waist, pressing their bodies up close and Dean is relieved to feel that Sam is as hard as he is. Sam wants this, wants him.

With a groan Sam leans in and sucks slowly and it feels so good, Dean can’t help moaning and grinding his hips against Sammy. It makes him feel so fucking alive and he’s getting so hard now his dick is leaking. Then Sam starts to really go for it, sucking Dean so hard and taking so much blood that Dean gets a little dizzy.

“What the fuck, Sammy, enough!" Dean grumbles and Sam licks his lips, giving Dean a cheeky grin. Dean can’t stay mad at his brother and grins back. Now he’s not sure if it was the blood loss or the need for Sam that’s making him dizzy.

"Never enough," Sam tells him and kisses Dean, "I'll never have enough of you."

Dean laughs again because this is perfect, this is what he wants. He can taste his blood on his lips and licks them slowly, knowing the effect this will have on Sam. As Sam gives a growl of desire, Dean grabs his long, unkempt hair and kisses him hard. Being a demon has given Dean clarity; stripped away all the things that held him back as a human and now he knows exactly what he wants, it is all he has ever wanted since he caught his little brother jerking off aged thirteen and groaning “Dean”, the very thing he has suppressed and denied for so long.  
"Dean..." Sam murmurs, like he needs Dean’s permission to take it further.

Dean lets his eyes go black again and he smiles "Do it, Sammy."


End file.
